ronpaulfandomcom-20200215-history
Washington/Snohomish County/082707
Hi everyone. I just spent four hours at the Presidential candidate table in the Republican booth at the Evergreen Fair. Needless to say, we are the only campaign with supporters at the booth. I gave out lots of fliers, a few bumper stickers, and met some Ron Paul supporters. Our outreach is working. One woman picked up a bumper sticker, saying "I heard about him at Hempfest." But my favorite quote was "He's a baby doctor, he can't be all bad." The traffic at the Republican booth is very targeted. They're mostly conservatives, and they all vote. The fair runs through Sep 3. If you want to work the table, read this page. Kudos to Brian Luke for getting a Ron Paul table set up at Bothell's Riverfest on Sunday. We'll have his report at the meeting on Thursday. This is the kind of initiative we all need to take. The meeting this Thursday is going to be awesome. The campaign just announced that Ron Paul is coming to Seattle, and we have to get ready! This means fundraising pledges, event promotion, canvassing, and coalition-building. Please do your homework, before the meeting. Are you on the new volunteer list? Meetup is great for scheduling events, but it doesn't help us organize by precinct or make last-minute urgent phone calls - and that's unacceptable if we want to win. So visit this page, and tell us who you are. All of the Puget Sound meetup groups are using this system, and it's working very well. - Currently on the list: Jeremy, Jesse, Kyle, Peter, Stohn, Andre, Adrienne, Katherine, Brian, Kelly, Lil, Phil, Millie. Looking for local "Ron Paul" news? Check out our new blog: Washington for Ron Paul. If you have local news to post, please email it to me with the subject line: "Local Ron Paul news" (kyle@brothertons.org). Upcoming Events: Evergreen Fair - Now - Sep 3 The Snohomish County Republican Party has a separate table with Presidential candidates' materials. They allow one representative from each campaign to stand by that table and promote their candidate. We already have supporters on site for a few shifts. Let's fill in the remaining hours with campaign representatives. Event page... The Ramp-Up to Ron Paul in Seattle - Thursday, Aug 30 5:30pm All Ron Paul supporters in Snohomish County are invited to the Hunan Palace Restaurant to start preparing for Ron Paul's visit in two weeks! Event page... Banners Over I-5 - Resuming on Sep 6 Thanks to the nine volunteers who put Ron Paul's name in front of a few thousand commuters last Thursday. It was great to see the under-30 crowd show up, too! We're doing it again on Sep 6, same time, same places. Sign up for I-5 North, Sign up for I-5 South. Takin' It To The Streets - Saturday, Sep 8 Neighborhood canvassing is the heart and soul of grassroots campaigning. This is how we gather local supporters. This is how we find locations for yard signs. This is how we win the election, and the caucuses. Event page... Ron Paul in Seattle! - Friday, Sep 14 Schedule for the day is tentative, but may include lunch and dinner fundraisers and a public rally. Event page... "It does not require a majority to prevail, but rather an irate, tireless minority keen to set brush fires in people's minds." - Samuel Adams